1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a monitor for gas piping systems and, more particularly, to a system designed to monitor nitrous oxide and oxygen pressure in medical gas piping systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In virtually all doctor's and dentist's offices, and in other medical environments as well, there is usually provided one or more oxygen and nitrous oxide tanks which the doctor or dentist uses on a patient. The gas is conducted from the tanks to the patient via a gas piping system. Each such tank, or, in the case of multiple tanks, each such piping system, usually includes provision for a pressure gauge for monitoring the gas pressure. The pressure could become too high or too low because of a malfunction but, more commonly, the pressure decreases as the gas is used. The doctor requires notification of any of these conditions to insure a continous source of gas for the patient.
In most cases, the gas tanks and the pressure sensors are in a room separate from the room in which the doctor is treating the patient. Therefore, unless the doctor or nurse continuously checks the pressure gauges, there is no convenient way to determine what the status of the pressure gauges are.
In order to solve this problem, it has been suggested to provide a system for monitoring nitrous oxide and oxygen pressure in medical gas piping systems so that the doctor can be alerted to a high or low pressure situation without constant attention to the pressure sensors and gauges. While a number of systems have been developed for this purpose, none has been entirely satisfactory.